Anzai-sensei's birthday cake
by The Tower of WEIRDNESS-NESS
Summary: the Shohoku team tries to bake a cake for Anzai-sensei's birthday... who ever knew that making a cake would be so dangerous?? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! (this is kind of ROW-ish) ^______________________^


Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.  
  
The Tower: this fic is very weird…  
  
Hinata: it's kind of like something you might see in the ROW…  
  
The Tower: this is probably the most OOC I could ever get…  
  
Hinata: I GET TO BE IN IT!!! YAY!!!! MY DEBUT FIC!!!  
  
The Tower: HEY!!! That is NOT how Hinata is supposed to act!!!! You'll spoil your rep.  
  
Hinata: oh… k…  
  
The Tower & Hinata: well, here it is!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anzai-sensei's birthday cake"  
  
  
  
Akagi: YOSH!!! SHOHOKU!!! PRESENT YOURSELVES!!!  
  
Miyagi: hai!  
  
Mitsui: yo!  
  
Kogure: ummm… here?  
  
Rukawa: *raises hand*  
  
Sakuragi: ORE WA TENSAI!!!  
  
Ayako: hai Akagi-sempai!  
  
Akagi: OK!!! Now that everyone's accounted for, lets get down to business… Ahem… the ingredients for triple chocolate cake are: flour, water, eggs, ba—  
  
Sendoh: lemons?? *raises his hands which are full of lemons*  
  
Akagi: there aren't supposed to be any lemons in this recipe…  
  
Sendoh: but… I like lemons… *cradles the lemons in his arms*  
  
Akagi: Sendoh, I told you— hey! You're not from Shohoku!!  
  
Sendoh: LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS!!!  
  
Rukawa: doaho…  
  
Sendoh: LEMONS!!!!!  
  
Rukawa: shut up.  
  
Sendoh: *starts dancing around like a crazed idiot* LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS!!!  
  
Rukawa: …I can't take this… *steps into the other room*  
  
Akagi: but who's gonna stir the batter?!?!  
  
Sendoh: *still dances around* I will!! I will!! *waves his hands in the air while still dancing, thus dropping the sour fruits onto the floor*  
  
*Hinata steps into the room*  
  
Hinata: ummm… can someone tell me why Sendoh is dancing around like an excited little girl?  
  
Kogure: he wants to "help" us make Anzai-sensei's birthday cake…  
  
Akagi: hey, you're not from Shohoku either!!  
  
Hinata: well, I am the OC of the author; so, I have every right to be in this fic.  
  
Akagi: hmmm… good point…  
  
Sendoh: what IS the author like?  
  
Hinata: himitsu!  
  
Sendoh: oh come on!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE???? *jumps up and down*  
  
Hinata: stop acting like a little kid!  
  
Sendoh: but… I AM a little kid!! *looks DOWN at Hinata with chibi-like eyes*  
  
Hinata: you're NOT little!! Look at you!! You have to look down to see me!!  
  
Sendoh: I AM A KID!!! I AM A KID!!! I AM A KID!!! *throws a terribly annoying temper tantrum, crying and whining*  
  
Hinata: OK!! OK!! If you're a good boy, I'll let you lick the spoon after we finish the cake…  
  
Sendoh: *sniff… sniff…* ok… I'll be a good boy… *quietly sits down*  
  
*Rukawa steps into the room again with a surprised look on his face*  
  
Rukawa: … its… quiet?  
  
Mitsui: thanks to Hinata…  
  
Ayako: yeah… without her, Sendoh would have caused utter chaos!!  
  
Kogure: I wonder what has gotten in to him though…  
  
Hinata: maybe because he was abducted by aliens and they took out his brain and replaced it with a badly chosen one that was once a five-year-old's…  
  
*all members stare at Hinata, bewildered*  
  
Hinata: or maybe not…?  
  
*Rukawa goes back into the other room…*  
  
Akagi: anyway, oh where was I? Oh yes… baking soda, chocolate, blah blah blah…  
  
(The Tower: they were basically just baking ingredients… unimportant information… to you readers, that is… unless you want to bake a cake…)  
  
Hinata: stop talking like only the readers can hear what you say!  
  
(The Tower: I refuse…)  
  
Hinata: come on!! Or are you just chicken?  
  
(The Tower: this is for your own good, Hinata…)  
  
Hinata: CHICKEN!!!  
  
The Tower: THAT 'S IT!! YOU ASKED FOR IT!!! MOERO!!!! *brings out this little itty bitty lighter…*  
  
Hinata: What in the world will that do?! Dry my hands?  
  
*members laugh*  
  
The Tower: maybe… *pulls the trigger…*  
  
*after a few seconds… nothing happens*  
  
*Members laugh much harder*  
  
Akagi: What's that little thing? Something you found out of a cereal box?  
  
*a few more seconds…*  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
  
*Akagi's house is burned to a crisp and it now looks like an overused matchstick*  
  
Thus, Akagi dies in the holocaust of flames…  
  
Yes… all the bisshies live coz Hinata cast a protect spell on them all…  
  
Miyagi is seriously injured and he smells like a burnt muffin.  
  
Hinata escapes from the burning mass… (DUH!! Because she's my OC!)  
  
Ayako burns her wonderful hair making it look frizzier than usual…  
  
Sendoh was abducted by aliens again when they found out his brain was defective… all it does was make the user smile… and like certain bisshies that names start with the letter "R"…  
  
Oh and Anzai-sensei got a beautiful cake from the tower to apologize for her… ummm… recklessness…  
  
Whoever thought that making a cake could be so dangerous??  
  
  
  
~O-WA-RI!  
  
Hinata: Hey! That wasn't very nice!  
  
The Tower: I wasn't asking for YOUR opinion… I am however, asking for YOURS!! (That means the person reading this! Yeah you!! Please tell me what you think about it!!) and PS… don't flame me too much… ^______^ after all, I'm just woodchucking… ROW and ROW junior members, IM SORRY FOR STEALING THE "MOERO" PHRASE!! So, don't sue me!! ^____^ JA!!! 


End file.
